


Where There is Desire There is Gonna Be a Flame

by hrhiggy



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrhiggy/pseuds/hrhiggy
Summary: Written in season 3 while Kurt and Blaine were broken up (another) fic about them getting back together during the wedding.





	Where There is Desire There is Gonna Be a Flame

**Author's Note:**

> currently in the process of taking fanfic posted to my tumblr between 2012-2014 and archiving it here on Ao3. This fanfiction was posted to tumblr in January of 2013, around when my url probably would have been "klacoustic" or "blamtastic" (but i'm not sure? I changed it a lot). It has not been edited or changed since, and will not be continuing or updating in the future

“Blaine I can’t do this right now, okay?”

Kurt is walking quickly towards his car in the McKinley High parking lot, his ex-boyfriend hot on his heels.

“Kurt! Wait! Just talk to me.” Blaine exclaims. He’s trying to keep up but Kurt’s legs are so much longer than his, and he’s not sure if he can match Kurt’s strides without breaking into a run.

Kurt reaches his car, pulling his keys out of his suit pants pocket and trying to unlock the driver’s side door with shaking hands. “Just go back to the wedding, Blaine!” He exclaims just as Blaine reaches his side.

Blaine sighs exasperatedly, burying one hand in his curls. “Kurt, please.” he sounds broken, pleading. For a moment Kurt pauses and looks his boyfriend up and down. Hesitating and for one hopeful moment Blaine thinks Kurt might actually talk to him but…

“No. I’ve gotta go Blaine. I’m not ready.”

Blaine lets out a frustrated growl, running around to the other side of the car and tugging the door open, jumping into the passenger side seat just as the car starts to pull away.

“Blaine are you crazy?!” Kurt says, lurching the vehicle to a stop.

Blaine waves his hands in the air sporadically, “Maybe! I’ve been waiting so long to see you and to talk to you so that I can figure myself and us out and you finally get here and we were dancing in there and for a second I thought…” Blaine trails off, locking eyes with Kurt for a moment and Kurt can see a scene playing behind Blaine’s eyes. He knows exactly what Blaine had thought in there. But then he continues and the connection breaks. “But then you bolted. And I ran after you and jumped into your moving vehicle so… Yeah! I guess I’m crazy. But only because you drive me absolutely insane!”

Blaine’s breathing deep, chest heaving under his pressed shirt and neck straining against his bowtie. His mouth is slightly open and there’s red high in his cheeks. He looks wrecked with emotion and frustration and maybe a little bit of panic. Panic at losing Kurt, panic at being turned away, panic at himself because he’s just lost all semblance of composure in Kurt’s car and he’s probably ruined everything…

And then Kurt is kissing him. Kissing away the frustration and the panic and leaving only the emotion. Blaine’s red-hot passion for Kurt is the only thing left and Kurt imagines he can taste it on his lips as Blaine starts to kiss back. It’s filled with desire so hot that there’s a fear of getting burned, but they keep going anyway. And isn’t that the point? That they have to keep going, keep trying, keep this ever-fragile flame flicking between them even when there’s a chance one of them will end up getting burned?

“I love you.” Kurt says against Blaine’s lips, the words slurred because Blaine never stops pressing in. “So much, Blaine. So so much. I never stopped not even when I wanted to. God I wanted to so much.”

“I know. I know and I love you too. And I’m sorry. And god, I love you.” Blaine returns, and he can feel tears on his cheeks but he’s not sure who they belong to, or if it’s some mixture of both of them. It doesn’t matter, not really.

Somehow their hands find one another, tangling together as they continue to kiss. They don’t think about anything else just then. Their minds don’t extend past Kurt’s car, parked in the McKinley high parking lot. Their little slice of universe that they fill with their love and desire and passion so there’s no room for anything else. Just Kurt and Blaine and that moment. And Blaine thinks he could stay there forever and never need anything else.


End file.
